The present invention relates to an anti-theft device and, more particularly to a safety lock apparatus adapted for establishing an electrical connection between a first member and a second member.
Safety locks are known which operate as anti-theft devices, particularly in motor vehicles the contact breaker of which is controlled by a key operable in a lock. If this type of safety lock is to be efficient, it has to be provided with a large number of combinations, and in this case, it has the disadvantage of being complex and consequently very expensive.
It is easily conceivable that it is not possible to provide a low cost motor vehicle, such as a light weight motorcycle or so called MOPED of small cylinder capacity with a complex, effective safety lock. Such vehicles are consequently generally provided with simple and often ineffective safety locks. As a result, such vehicles have heretofore been poorly and ineffectively protected.